


something beautiful

by Dster



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dster/pseuds/Dster
Summary: What would Kaibutsu know of beauty?
Relationships: Kaibutsu & Jerome (Silver Fang)
Kudos: 1





	something beautiful

When Kaibutsu walks, his weight is enough now that his paws press deep into the ground and he leaves prints in his wake. He’s noisy, too. Jerome tells him as much as he heads north, telling his friend to stay put while he hunts for the both of them. He’ll be back soon.

Meanwhile, the weather is changing. A recent deluge of rain has made the ground softer than usual, and Kaibutsu churns up mud as he settles beneath a tree. It’s still raining lightly as he closes his eyes and falls asleep, dreaming of April’s vibrant cherry blossoms.

When he wakes, the rain is long gone. The sun is falling instead, casting brilliant orange hues through the trees, and the first thing Kaibutsu notices is a bird on the ground, not five feet in front of him. It hops about and chirps pleasantly, looking for food - seemingly unaware of his presence and the danger he poses.  
  
But he poses no danger at all. He’s almost holding his breath, his eyes intently following each small movement and taking in the bird’s own vivid hues. Orange and blue. Colors not as catching as the bright pink of a cherry blossom, but beautiful nonetheless.

What would he know of beauty?

He’s not sure how long it stays, but the bird eventually flies away. Kaibutsu lifts his head to watch it go, soaring through the water-dappled trees and into the sky. Gone, out of sight.

Goodbye, small friend; he bids it a silent farewell.

Jerome returns with a much larger bird for their meal. Brown and black. It was probably clumsy and ugly in life, and Kaibutsu has no qualms about eating it.

As they settle together, Kaibutsu asks, “Jerome, what month is it?”

“June,” Jerome tells him, then adds knowingly, “It will be another year before we see the cherry blossoms again.”

“I see,” Kaibutsu says.

The sun’s last rays are reflecting off water droplets.

“There are plenty of beautiful things to see until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this before but took it down for reasons. It's back now. (:


End file.
